fallenyanderefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 013: Anniversary Dinner A Yandere Kohai Kidnapping Part Three
Cast * Senpai * Ayamada Hikari * Student Representative (SR) Summary On their two-month anniversary, Hikari sets up the dinner table to celebrate with her Senpai. She rambles on how wonderful its been since Senpai stopped struggling. She then asks him a question in return for a question of his own. Hikari asks Senpai to reaffirm if he really loves her. Making the smart decision he agrees but nervously declines to ask his question. With a little "persuasion" he asks Hikari about her parents. Hikari plays it off, saying she doesn't really care and how she got rid of them after they made her angry. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Hikari then excuses herself before greeting the intruder, the Student Representative. He questions Hikari why she hasn't been coming to school for the last couple of months. When the SR refuses to back off Hikari goes berserk and knocks him unconscious. Dragging the limp body back to the dining room Hikari playfully tells Senpai the "problem". After disturbing their anniversary dinner the SR needs to be punished. When Senpai refuses to hand over his dinner knife Hikari comes up with idea. If Senpai really does love her, then he can prove it by solving the "problem" himself. When Senpai proves inept, Hikari threatens to punish him after a countdown. Caving under pressure, Senpai finishes off the SR much to Hikari's excitement. However, since the missing student is bound to notify the school, Hikari decides to take Senpai on a little vacation. Character Notes Senpai After 006 Breakfast in Bed, Senpai has been relearning how to play along with Hikari's delusion. He continues to cave in under Hikari's threats. Hikari Due to Senpai's good behavior, she finally admits that she had problems with her parents. One day they all got into an argument so she rid of them. Even though she feels a little bit guilty sometimes, being alone with her Senpai is a dream come true. Trivia Script *distant cluttering noises, humming* *door opens* *footsteps* aaaaaand i’m done!! *giggling* *plates clink as they're being set down* Here’s your food… today I cooked pasta. I hope that’s okay..! I know, it took so long! I got a little distracted and didn’t look at the time properly. I kinda forgot that I was supposed to cook. I’m really sorry. mhm, okay..! I’m going to sit down now, then we can start eating, okay? *silverware clink* *giggle* Do you like it? Ahh, I'm glad!! Cooking for you makes me so happy. I think I’ve gotten pretty good at it now! Being with you has given me a lot of time to practice, Senpai. I never really cooked whilst it was just me! I keep track very carefully… and today is our two month anniversary! It’s already been two months since we started dating and moved in together. I can’t believe how fast all of that time has gone! We’ve made so many memories here already! Things have been going so well between us! *silverware clinks* Ehe, y’know, this is still like a dream to me. I never thought I'd actually get to live with you. I thought I was just being silly and stupid and that I had to love you from afar forever. but living with you, cooking for you, eating with you, spending time together like this every day… I’m so happy. Uh..I’m talking a lot, sorry for being mushy when you’re trying to eat… o-oh, okay!! If you don’t mind I'll keep going! I just gushed a little, is all. It makes me really happy that you’ve been good, too!! It makes me proud that you…stopped fighting me so much. You’re so smart, Senpai~~! It makes me proud that you’ve realized that the smart thing to do is to love me like I love you!! It makes everything so much easier when we can be happy together without it being awkward because you’re being… "difficult" like you were at the beginning. I know I had to take some… "extreme measures", but you’ll heal eventually. I think we’re both better off because of it!! *silverware clinks* Hey, you know this is a little weird, but can I ask you something? You can ask me something in return, if you want.. Okay! *sigh* You.. you do love me, right? Like, for real? I'm just checking; it’d make me sad if you were just pretending. And I’m asking this seriously. I want you to answer me honestly. So answer correctly. *pause* Ehe, really? Uh, I'm glad! You made me get a little worried at first when you looked at me like that~. But I knew you’d answer just perfectly. Well, I love you too!! But I think you already know that. I love you so so so so much!! Huh? *silverware clinks* Oh, yeah, you’re right! I did say that you could ask me something if you’d let me ask you that. Go ahead. Ask away!! Yeah, you can ask me anything. I don’t mind. *slight pause* Don’t hesitate. What’s wrong? *slightly pause* What do you mean, never mind? Tell me what you were going to ask. You’re not… afraid of me getting mad, are you? I’m your girlfriend!! I’d never get mad just because you asked a question. *slight pause* So ask it. You started this. *pause* Oh... My….parents? …..Oh. I mean, I guess it makes sense that you’d ask… we’re always alone here and I told you everything else about me…I just don’t talk about my family much, do I…? I don’t really like talking about them…we really didn’t get along very well… No, I don’t mind. I’m not mad. I don’t really care. To be honest with you, I got a littttttle angry… and I got rid of them! It was silly, really. It was a stupid argument. I got mad over nothing. So, y’see, that’s why it’s just the two of us here. I feel a little bad for what I did sometimes, but really, I'm happy that it’s just me and you~! so that’s why- *doorbell rings* Oh. That’s… the..the door? *doorbell rings again* I’ll have to get that, I guess. How rude, in the middle of our meal. I’ll be right back! Be good, okay? *chair noises* *footsteps walking away* *faint sound of door being opened* *faint talking* Hello? Yeah… come in, I guess. *door closes faintly, voice gets s l i g h t l y louder* Why are you here? I know. School isn’t my biggest concern right now. I'm busy. No, I don’t know when I’ll be back. Soon? No, not soon. W-what do you mean, when? I don’t know. I don’t care. No, there’s nothing wrong. I’m not sick. I’m just busy. I’m doing something that’s more important than school. That’s none of your business! It’s nothing to do with you! Why are you here? Why are you trying to interfere with my life? Who the fuck do you think you are? I’ve never even spoken to you before! Y-you come around to my house when I don’t even know you and you try to tell me to come back to school? Why? There was nothing for me there! I’m happy here! You’re ruining our anniversary! *loud bang* *long silent pause* *footsteps approaching* *dragging noise* *door opening* I’m baccck~! Sorry, that took a little longer than I expected.. I really wanted to just sit down and eat together… Oh well. *shuffling* You see… we have a little… "problem" here. you know what i’m talking about, right~? *shuffling* *light panting* This. He made me angry. Don’t you think it was wrong for this stupid boy to interrupt our meal? On our anniversary? You think so, don’t you, Senpai? Ehe, I know, right? You don’t-you don't know him, right? He’s from our school. I think he’s from my class. A teacher must’ve sent him to check on me. A couple others have come here before since we took our break together, but, I've never opened the door before. He was so rude to me. You don’t know him? Mhm, that’s good. that makes this a lot easier. You know what we have to do, Senpai. We have to punish him. We can’t just have random weirdos coming to our house and interrupting our meal. Especially if its on our anniversary, can we? We need to show this… this asshole… what happens to people like him. You understand what I mean, don’t you? We can’t have people who are trying to destroy our love getting away with their crimes. Mhm, no, I don’t think we can. We can’t allow those horrible people like him to live. Senpai, will you please pass me your dinner knife? Why are you looking at me that way? You weren’t lying when you said that you loved me earlier, were you? You do love me, don’t you? You think that the people who try to come between us need to be punished, don’t you? You know, sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. This… this piece of shit who tried to come between us and our love has to die! You understand me, right? You agree with me, right? *giggle* Yay! So prove it. Prove to me that you’re not lying. Prove to me that our love is as important to you as it is to me. What do you mean, what do I mean? I changed my mind! I had an idea! Pick up your knife, Senpai. Pick it up. Now! Don’t make me count. *knife clinks as it is raised* Okay, good~! Hold it like.. like that. In your fist. Hold it properly, Senpai, or else I’ll get angry. You already know what I want you to do, right? I want you to prove that you love me. I want you to prove that what you said wasn’t just a lie. That shouldn’t be too hard, if you do really love me. You should be able to do this easily. I think that the throat would be easiest for you, since it’s your first time. Just one, quick, clean slice, and it’s all over. You can do that, can’t you? Look, his head’s tilted to the left, so aim for the right side. the knife should just slide right in if you use enough force. He’s unconscious, so he’ll have no idea at first. And if he does wake up just push it deeper until he stops moving. You can do it, can’t you? I believe in you~! You need to hold the knife tighter, Senpai. If it slips you might have to do it more times. And that’s messy. If you make a lot of mess you’ll have to clean it up, you know? I love you, but I’m not your slave. If you don’t stop shaking and hesitating I am going to get angry. Wrap your hands around the knife like I showed you and slit his throat open already. I’m starting to get impatient. What are you afraid of? You don’t know him. He’s just some asshole who’s trying to ruin what we have together. He is nobody to you. He deserves to die, and you are going to kill him now. Do it. *sigh* Okay. I’m going to give you ten seconds. If I get to zero and he’s still breathing, I am going to take that knife out of your hands and I’m going to kill him myself. And then I’m going to have to punish you for being bad to me. I’m going to have to punish you for lying to me. I’m going to have to punish you for disobeying and betraying me. I’m thinking bad things, Senpai~! There’s so many bad things that I could do to you that I don’t want to have to do. You won’t make me, will you? So…? Ten… Nine.. Eight.. Seven.. Six.. Five.. Four.. Three.. ehe~~! You did it!! I knew you could!! I’m so proud of you!! You’re so good, Senpai~! I love you so much!! That was such a good slice! I can’t believe that you did so well your first time!! Come here, come here!! *kiss* I love you so much! *pause* *sigh* Though, that was a little messy… and the school might know he was supposed to come to my house… and.. come over..an-and and... Hey, Senpai, you wanna go away on a little vacation? Just the two of us? You do, right? *giggle* We should start packing right now then!! Category:Episodes